Toxic Dance
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: add a non-dead Severus; Dumbledore's crazy ideas; Hermione singing, And two scheming friends.  Please enjoy! a.n. i'm not sure if i'm going to add a chapter 2, but for now i'm planning for it.


**Do not kill me for writing this, it was just an idea I had while listening to music. So tell me what you think about it. Okay so it is much longer then I originally thought it would be, I still hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these wonderful characters (including the sexiful Severus)**

**Toxic Poison**

The war was over and the Golden Trio decided to go back to Hogwarts to repeat their 7th year over again. Hermione was happy to be able learn more, even though most knew she didn't need it. Harry was happy to be able to spend a year with Ginny. The only reason Ron was there was because Harry and Hermione made him. He and Hermione tried to date after the final battle, but I didn't work and they knew they could only be friends. It was now December, and the professors (mostly Dumbledore) decided that for Christmas this year they would be holding a Yule Ball.

The students sat at that their perspective tables, everyone was chatting excitedly, waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech about the Ball. The ringing of the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, gently hitting the glass with her fork rang through the Hall, getting the attention of the students and teachers. Dumbledore was standing; he had the twinkle in his blue eyes that made the Golden Trio a bit worried.

"Now," the Headmaster started, "I'm sure you all heard that this year we are holding a Yule Ball. I had a most wonderful idea, during the Yule Ball, there will be Karaoke! We encourage you all to sing." The Hall broke out in excited chatter. The professors looked warily. Dumbledore raised his arms for silence, once quiet he continued, "You will not be forced to sing, do not worry. The ball will be starting at 5 pm and dinner will be served. This Ball is open to all years, but years first through third will have to leave at 10, years four through five will have to leave at 11, and finally years six and seven may stay no later than midnight." The younger students were grumbling about not being about stay too late, but everyone was talking about whom they would ask, and about the next Hogsmead trip. Dumbledore once again raised his arms for silence, "Now with all that said, it's time for bed. Good Night." All the students slowly filed out of Great Hall, excitement was buzzing.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, just coming from the library, it was 10 o'clock and everyone was still gossiping about the ball. She rolled her cognac eyes at the groups of squeaking girls, and with a small wave to her friends she gracefully retreated up the stairs to her room. As Head Girl she had her own room, which made her quite happy. In the safety of her own room, she dropped her books down on her desk and went to get a shower. Hermione change quite a bit, her brown hair, which use to be a curly rat's nest, now fell in smooth waves. She filled out nicely and was not a gangly child anymore. Coming out of the shower, quickly casting a drying charm, she laid down on her bed. _'Stupid Ball,'_ she thought to herself, knowing the man she wanted to go with couldn't go with her. Gently drifting to sleep she thought of a certain dark haired wizard.

Said wizard was now walking to his chambers, his robes billowing out around him. _'Dumbledore and his bloody stupid ideas,'_ he thought, slamming the door to his chamber shut, casting his usual wards. He sat heavily down in one of the wingback chairs and a wave of his hand a fire roared to life in the hearth. Severus Snape groaned massaging his temples as her face flashed through his mind, no matter what he did that night kept playing in his head, when he almost died in that rundown shack. Why was she crying for him? Why did she save him? He stood quickly, mentally yelling at himself, _'You are a bloody pervert, Severus.'_ Groaning he went to bed, where his dreams were full of her brown busy hair and sparkling cognac eyes.

**~Next day~**

"Hey 'Mione," A voice yelled banging on the door. "We have to go, everyone is leaving for Hogsmead." Hermione groaned as her red-headed friend came in and started pulling at her bed covers.

"Ginny, do you think you could be a little quieter?" she groaned sitting up, running a hand through her messy hair.

"No I cannot," she replied, pulling Hermione out of bed. "We have to get going or else all the good dresses will be taken." Hermione just groaned as she got dressed, and brushed her hair into its silky waves. "Come on, 'Mione. Even if you don't care too much about this ball, you still have to look your best. I also need your opinion for my dress." The brunette sighed and looked to her friend.

"Alright," Hermione grabbed her cloak, and placed it on over her muggle clothes. "Let's go." Ginny let out a happy squeak and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her down the stairs and through the common room.

How about this one 'Mione?" Ginny asked once again to her friend, as she tried on another dress. The brunette witch sighed, she looked up at her friend, she was wearing a dark strapless green dress it was elegant, but simple and went beautifully with her hair.*** **She did a little spin, smiling.

"Wow Ginny, that looks really great on you, I think you should get it," Hermione said, getting up to get a better view of the dress.

"You think?" Ginny said blushing, "I do like it, and it doesn't cost that much too." Ginny beamed, and then looked to Hermione, "Now it's your turn!" Hermione's eyes widened, she took a few steps back with her hands up.

"Oh no, I'm not even sure I'm going to go," She quickly looked around to see if there was a way out, but there was none.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Ginny asked, "It's going to be one of the biggest events of this year! Maybe you'll find some nice guy, you need one." She waggled her eyebrows at her.

"I don't need some guy, I'm quite fine on my own." Her brown eyes flashed angrily, her arms folded in front of her.

"Sorry," Ginny said to try and calm the older witch down, "You can get a guy if you want, but I still think you should go to the ball, it'll be fun." She smiled, then walked over to the dresses, and began to look through them, pulling out a few here and there. "Now go and try these on, and show them, we shall find you an awesome dress." Ginny placed the dresses in Hermione's arms and pushed her into the changing room before the brunette could say anything.

A few dresses later, "How many more dresses do you have in there?" Ginny called to Hermione, as she placed the last dress back on the rack.

"One left to try on," Hermione said reluctantly in the changing room, as she put the last dress on. "I-i-i don't know about this one, Ginny." She stuttered.

"Well I won't know till you come out and show me," The red-head came up to the door, curious about the dress. The door slowly creaked open; Hermione came out in a gorgeous black floor length dress.***** The dress had a halter top that showed a generous amount of cleavage. The sides of the dress were split and held together with metal rings, and it had a slit on the left side that showed off Hermione's tan legs. The dress also had rhinestones on it around the chest, sides, and the slit; making it look somewhat like a starry night sky. Ginny just stared, as Hermione blushed. "Oh my god," were the first words out of the red-head's mouth.

"I'm going to try on something else," Hermione said, turning to go and go back into the changing room, but Ginny stopped her.

"No," she grabbed Hermione's arm, "It's perfect, and so beautiful! You look absolutely gorgeous in it, and whoever you're crushing on will love it I'm sure." Ginny smiled at her friend, Hermione blushed harder.

"C-c-crush?" she stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh, come on 'Mione, I was joking," Ginny said giggling, "But from the sounds of it, you do have someone you like. Come on tell me, who is it?" she begged, pulling on Hermione's arm, as the blush deepened.

"I don't know if I should," she looked away from her begging friend. She then sighed softly, "Fine, but not here, wait till we are back at the castle alone." Ginny did a little cheer, agreeing. And after a few minutes of convincing from Ginny, Hermione bought the black dress; the girls left the store after getting the necessary accessories and headed back to the castle.

They successfully were able to dodge the boys and made it up to Hermione's dorm room. After placing their dresses in the closet, Ginny turned to Hermione, "Spill everything now," the excited red-head pulled the older witch to the bed. Hermione was blushing profusely, and with a sigh she started from the beginning.

"My crush, started as just that, a crush and started about third year," she began, "I guess it was when he sorta protected me and the boys." Ginny went to say something, but Hermione stopped her, with one hand, "As the years went by, I started to notice little things, and slowly became more and more in love with him. Last year was the hardest; when he almost died during the battle." She sighed.

"But you saved him," Ginny said, a knowing smile upon her lips. Hermione once again blushed, "Don't worry about it, I won't tell Harry or Ron." Hermione went and hugged her friend.

"It scared me, when he was lying there with the gash on his neck," a single tear escaped and made a path down her cheek. "You remember how Harry and Ron use to make fun of me for carrying around different potions?" Ginny nodded, "Well it actually helped me. I was able to get him to take an antivenin and some blood-replenishing potions, and I was able to suck out most of the venom from the snake bite, Madame Pomfrey told me that without all that venom in his system he was able to survive."

"So Professor Snape has you to thank for being alive," Ginny said, and Hermione just nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows I saved him. I asked Madame Pomfrey to not tell him, 'If he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember.' That's what I told her." Hermione huffed, "she told me he never asked or said anything about it, so he may know and he may not know."

"Wow, so he may actually remember, but is just not saying anything?" Ginny stated, and Hermione just gave another nod.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Hermione asked, taking hold of the red head's hands.

"I already did, 'Mione." She smiled softly to her friend, and then pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, everything will turn out well." She whispered into the brunette's ear.

* * *

The weeks slowly went by and the excitement for the ball grew. Harry was taking Luna to the Ball, and Ron had asked Lavender to go with him. Hermione and Ginny were still dateless, Hermione was fine to keep it that way, and Ginny was waiting for the right person to ask her. They both got a lot of invites but they declined them gracefully.

There was now only a few days before the Ball and Professor Snape's mood was even worse than usual. Partly because of the ball and partly because the students kept messing up the potion they were making. The past few weeks his N.E.W.T. class has been working on Veritutserum and only a few of them were getting it right.

"Time to see which of you actually got this potion right," He sneered at the selective students, as they brought their vials up to his desk. After he looked over the potion, checking its color and clarity and if they passed that test then he asked them to drink it. Everyone watched as each student drank the potion. Hermione was, for once, at the back of the line; she wanted to fill some of her extra vials with the potion.

The bell rang just as Snape finished questioning the student before her. "You are dismissed," He snapped at the students, who in turn quickly gathered their things, "Except you Miss Granger." Hermione nodded to Harry and Ron to go ahead, and turned to her potions professor and crush.

After taking a deep breath, she handed him her vial. He snatched the vial and examined it over like he did the rest. _'Of course it's perfect,'_ he snorted. "Everything seems to be fine," He sneered, as he scribbled something on the paper before him. He handed her back the vial, "Drink," was all he said to her.

The brunette just nodded, and then quickly drank the potion down. She felt a little funny at first, and then she had a compelling urge to tell the truth.

"What is your full name?" Snape's voice broke her slight trance of the potion.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she answered quickly not thinking. Snape smirked at the potions effect on her.

"Are you planning on attending the dance?" he asked in a monotone voice to hide his curiosity.

"Yes, sir," she answered, this time holding back slightly.

"With anyone?" the potions master quickly continued on with the questions.

"No, the person I wish to go with I can't," Hermione blurted out, her face going red, knowing if he kept questioning about this she was going to say something she wouldn't want him to know.

"I have one question to ask you, Miss Granger." The potions master, staring at her hard, "Why did you save me that day?" Hermione's eyes went wide as the dark professor spoke.

"You remember?" she was able to force out instead of what her mind as trying to make her say.

"Very well, Miss Granger," He smirked at her, "now I think I asked you a question, why did you save me?"

"I couldn't just watch you just die, professor." She said, "It scared me watching you lying there bleeding." She whispered the last part, but Snape still heard her. She had her head in her hands, unfortunately remembering that night.

"Why were you crying that night?" he asked her ignoring that he said the last question was supposed to be his last.

"Because I had fallen in love for you," Hermione blurted out, caught completely off guard. The brunette witch shot up from her seat, her face bright red, ignoring her professor, she grabbed her bag and ran from the room. She ran straight for her room, ignoring dinner.

Ginny got worried for her friend when she never showed up at dinner. After leaving dinner, she made her way up to the Heads Dorms. She knocked gently on the portrait and after awhile Draco answered.

"She isn't coming out; she locked her door and set up a numerous amount of wards too." He told her letting her into the common room. Draco, after the war, was now much friendlier with the Golden Trio and some of the other Gryffindors. "I tried to get her to open up, maybe you can do better."

"I'll try," The red head sighed, "Thanks Draco." She smiled to the Slytherin.

"No problem, I think I'm going to talk with Uncle Severus to see if he may know why." He told her. "He asked her to stay after to test her potion. I hope he didn't probe too much."

"What potion was it?" Ginny looked to him curious, hoping for answers.

Draco sighed, "Veritutserum," Ginny paled slightly.

"Damn it," Ginny ran a hand through her hair. "Why did it have to be Veritutserum?"

"What?" Draco, looked at her curiously.

"Um… I really shouldn't say anything, but with Snape asking Hermione questions, I think I know why she locked herself in her room." Ginny quickly turned and ran up the stairs to her friends' room. "'Mione!" she banged on the door. "Come on 'Mione, let me in." the door slowly opened up for the red head, who quickly entered. "What's wrong? Draco told me Snape asked to stay after to test your Veritutserum."

Hermione was on her bed, her face buried into her pillow, she moved her head to signal that it was true. She started to mumble something, but Ginny couldn't hear a thing.

" 'Mione, you're going t have to remove your face from the pillow, talk to me, please," The red-head walked up to the bed and sat down next to her friend, she gently rubbed her back, soothing her. The brunette looked up at her friend, tears soaked her face.

"I told him; I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking when he asked that question," Hermione sobbed, "I can't believe I said that, he's going to hate me now."

"What happened?" Ginny asked holding on to her sobbing friend.

"He remembers, he knows it was me that day that saved him," Hermione mumbled into Ginny, "First he asked why I saved him, I was able to tell him cause I was scared to see him die, but I couldn't stop myself when he asked why I was crying over him." She looked up at her fiery haired friend, her cognac eyes were sparkling with tears. "I slipped out that I had fallen in love with him." Groaning, Hermione threw herself back onto her pillow. "I'm such an idiot,"

"Come on, 'Mione, it's not your fault, you were under the effects of the potion." Ginny calmly told the brunette, while rubbing her back again.

"So did he ask you yet?" Hemione asked her friend, to get off the subject of her embarrassment.

"No," Ginny sighed, she laid down next to the witch, "I don't know if he realizes that I'm waiting for him to ask me. Damn Slytherins." Ginny sighed, closing her eyes, getting comfortable on the bed.

"I agree with you there," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. Both girls softly drifted to sleep.

* * *

After Ginny left, Draco went straight down to the dungeons to visit the bat of the dungeons and his godfather, Professor Snape. The blonde walked straight into the classroom to the potion's master's chambers. "Severus," He called, after entering the rooms, "are you in here?" A groan came from the couch, where Severus was slumped. Draco sighed at his godfather who had a full glass of firewhiskey in his hand. "I don't know if getting sloshed is a good fix, for whatever happened." Draco said dropping unceremoniously next to his godfather.

"What makes you say that," The dark haired wizard slurred, "you don't know why I'm drinking!"

"No, I don't," Draco replied calmly, "That's why you're going to tell me." He took the tumbler full of firewhiskey from the older wizard and placed it on the table; he then muttered a charm to clear his godfather's head from said firewhiskey. "Now what happen with your talk with Hermione? Don't say nothing happened, because I'm pretty sure something did, because when I got back to our dorms she locked and warded herself in her room." Snape looked at his godson hard, seeing if he was fibbing. With no such luck, he sighed.

"I asked the wrong question at the wrong time, and my curiosity got in the way," He mumbled incoherently. But Draco heard him anyway.

"What did you ask her?" He asked his attention locked on the potions master.

"First I asked if she was going the stupid excuse of a ball," Snape sighed, seeing he wasn't getting out of explaining, "Then if she was going with anyone, and after that, I asked why she saved me that night in the shrieking shack." He sighed

"Why did you ask her that, Madam Pomfrey said she didn't want you to know," Draco yelled at the older man.

Snape glared at his godson, "I know," he hissed, "It was foolish to ask, and when she answered she looked frightened, and when I asked her one last question, she wasn't able to hold back the answer, like she did with the others. Damn why did I ask that question, she must think I was taking advantage of her lack of control at the time." He chastised himself.

"What did you ask her?" Draco moved a little closer to the older wizard, who mumbled something, "What?" Draco asked.

"I asked her why she was crying that night," Snape snapped, making Draco jump back away in shock.

"What did she say?" Draco asked quietly, curious as to what happened.

"She said it was because she had fallen in love with me and then ran from the classroom." the older wizard said, groaning as he place his head into his hands.

"Oh," Draco said, sitting back into his chair, "Well I guess it wasn't really an ideal way she would have wanted to tell you, I guess." He muttered, "When she got to the head dorm, she ran straight up the stairs to her room then locked and warded it." After a moment of silence, Draco spoke again, "My advice to you is don't talk to her about it, unless she comes to you, or if she hints at it. I do have a question, how do you feel about her?

"I've fallen hard," he muttered into his hands, "They day she saved me." Draco nodded, even though Snape couldn't see it.

"Then don't pretend to hate her guts at least." The blonde told him, before standing up, "I have to get back to my dorm. Getting sloshed isn't the answer, by the way." He left his godfather alone. Who after awhile, sighed and leaned back in his chair, scared and happy at the same time.

* * *

It was now the day of the ball, it was completely awkward for Hermione to go to potions, but she still did. It seemed like Snape wasn't going to mention the whole veritutserum incident anytime soon, which was fine with Hermione. At the moment, she and Ginny were in the Heads common room, working on transfiguration, when Draco came in.

"Hey Mione, Ginny," The blonde said, as he sat down near the girls. They both replied with hellos, Ginny's with a small blush. Draco was being very nice during this time, he knew about what happened, but didn't press for more. "Hey Ginny, could you help me with something?" he asked, standing up from his seat. Ginny looked confused but stood and followed the blonde anyway. Hermione just smiled, knowing exactly what was going on.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard a squeal of excitement coming from Draco's room, Hermione smiled, 'I'm glad she can go with him,' she thought to herself, her mind wandering to Snape. Quickly shaking her head to clear any thought of the dark haired wizard as the two came back into the room. Ginny looked completely and totally happy.

"Oh my God, Mione!" she squealed happily, as she ran up to her bushy haired friend, hugging her excitedly. Hemione just laughed, as the red-head told her the news. She suddenly pulled away, "I'm sorry Mione, here I am happy, when you still can't go with who you want to go with." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about me," Hermione reassure her friend, "Besides even if I wanted to go with him, I couldn't. Beside the fact he probably doesn't feel the same, he's our teacher." She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but it didn't work well. "Anyway I'm fine with going by myself. Oh and I'm going to have to steal your boy for the first dance." She joked trying to make the mood lighter. The two realized this and with a quick shared look, changed the subject.

"Are you guys working on Trasfiguration?" Draco asked, looking down at the things spreading across the table. Ginny and Hermione gave a nod of confirmation, "Good, you can help me." He said, joining their study group.

"Are you two ready yet?" Draco yelled up the staircase, at Hermione's room, where the two witches were getting ready for the ball. "The thing starts in 20 minutes."

"Be down in a moment," a voice called from above. Draco groaned, running a hand through his blond locks. He looked down to his robes; they were black, with emerald green and silver accents. He hoped it would look good with Ginny's dress, neither girl would tell him what the dress looked like.

"Draco," Ginny's voice broke through his thoughts, he looked up to see her, to him she looked gorgeous, the emerald green dress complemented her hair beautifully. Her hair was pulled up in the back in a French twist, with little emerald clips in it, and the pieces hanging to the sides of her face were curled. She wore only a little makeup, only enough to accent her face.

"Wow," was all Draco got out, he walked up to her taking her hand in his, "You look beautiful." A blush spread upon her face. "It's missing something though." He said, with a smile, "Turn around." She slowly complied, confused. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a simple sliver chain, with a pendant on it. He reached around her and placed it upon Ginny's neck.

"Draco, it's beautiful," Ginny whispered, bringing her hand to the pendant, it was a simple emerald in cased in silver, and if you looked close enough you could see the Malfoy crest inside the emerald. "You're giving this to me?" she said surprised.

"Yes," He whispered against her neck, and then gently placed a kiss upon her nape. He smiled as a shudder went through her. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She… she said she'd meet you at the entrance," she whispered, "Shall we head down," she looked up meeting his silvery eyes. Draco nodded, and gracefully placed an arm around the red-head, and they left.

Everyone was now in the Great Hall, waiting for their Head Girl and Head Boy to start the Ball. Outside of the main doors, Draco paced, "where is Mione?" he muttered to himself out loud.

"You seemed worried about something," a voice came from the staircase, making Draco looked up to see Hermione right next to him.

"Well hello," He said, looking shocked, "Did you happen to see some book nerd with bushy hair on your way down here?" he joked, smirking.

"Very funny Draco," Hermione said shaking her head, "Come on, we have a Ball to start."

"Hey, don't me that, you're the one who was taking her sweet time," the blonde, frowned, but then smiled like he realized something; "Damn I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see you."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Did you look in a mirror before you came down?" He said, stunned she was so oblivious, "Damn if I didn't like Ginny I'd be all over you." He told her, as if it was obvious, but she continued to look confused.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him, looking down at her dress, "I wasn't too sure about this dress, but Ginny kept telling me it looked good on me."

"You look great," he told her with a sigh. "Come on," He took her arm and they walked up to the main doors. "You know, never mind about everyone else's face, I can't wait to see Severus's face." He smiled, then looked to Hermione, who was looking scared, "Don't worry about it Mione. Just have fun." She looked to him, and gave a small nod.

The doors opened, the two entered, gasps could be heard everywhere and the mutters increased. Snape sat at his seat at the teacher's table. Annoyed at the sudden noise, he looked up to see Draco enter with Hermione on his arm. Snape literally forgot how to breath, she looked stunning, her dress, showed off her hourglass figure, without looking slutty, and the slit showed just enough leg. Her normally bushy hair was now tamed, most of it was piled in a messy bun with curls escaping here and there, and her makeup was light. "Sweet Merlin," Snape muttered quietly to himself. His eyes stayed locked on the brown haired beauty the entire dance, not noticing a pair of twinkly blue eyes watching him.

The night went by smoothly, brave students, even a few teachers, went up and sang, while everyone danced, and had fun. 10 o'clock passed, and the 1st through 3rd years had to go to bed. Then 11 o'clock passed, leaving an hour left for the sixth and seventh years to have fun. At that time, Ginny found Hermione.

"Mione!" She yelled as she found her brunette friend, "Come on it's your turn to sing." She said excitedly.

"What?" she exclaimed, "I never said I was going to sing, I don't know what to sing anyway," she told her excited red-headed friend.

"Don't worry about that, Draco has everything set up for you, you just have to sing, and have fun!" she told the older witch, "Come on please, I love when you sing, it's pretty." Ginny wined, making a puppy pout. Hermione groaned, realizing she wasn't getting out of this.

"One song, that's it!" she told the red-head, "why aren't you singing?" she wined; Ginny squealed happily and pulled Hermione to the stage, ignoring the question.

"Ah Miss Granger you're singing next?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Apparently so, I was roped into it," she told the Headmaster.

"Draco should have told you the song she's singing, right?" Ginny asked the old wizard, who gave a nod in confirmation. Ginny beamed in excitement, "Alright, remember Mione have fun." Then the girl turned and went back into the crowd to watch.

"Alright, Miss Granger, the words for your song shall appear before you when you're up there," Dumbledore told her, "Also there is a charm for your voice to be amplified." Hermione just nodded, already knowing all of this. "And Miss Weasley is right, have fun." With one last reassuring smile he left to go into the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly walked out onto the stage, "Now Miss Hermione Granger shall be singing a Muggle Song called Toxic, by Britney Spears." Dumbledore's voice came out of nowhere. Hermione swore softly under her breath, which luckily wasn't picked up by the charm. _'I am so going to kill Ginny after this,'_ she told herself, _'Why this song?'_ She asked herself curious. Taking center stage she looked out to the crowd of her fellow students, picking out a few faces here and there. It was only when she spotted Snape in his corner, looking surprised, when she stopped breathing. _'Now I'm really going to kill Ginny,'_ was her last thought, because after that the music started, so she sang unconsciously dancing to the words.

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling_  
_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_  
_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait_  
_I need a hit, baby give me it_  
_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head,_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now?_

_[Chorus:]_  
_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late to give you up_  
_I took a sip from my devil's cup_  
_slowly, It's taking over me_

_[Bridge]_  
_Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air and it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_[Chorus:]_  
_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_Taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_(Taste of your lips I'm on a ride)_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)_  
_taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_(I think I'm ready now)_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now._

Without even realizing it, Hermione unconsciously had her eyes fixed on Snape the entire time, also she didn't realized that she was dancing, and quite proactively too. She was now blushing bright red, as she caught that she did indeed do both of those things, and with a small bow, she quickly rushed off the stage, and out of the Great Hall.

Snape was shocked to say the least. _'Was she just singing to me?_' Was the only thought going through his head, 'Impossible,' he shook his head, as his feet unconsciously followed the brunette out of the Hall.

Said brunette was now in the courtyard, pacing back and forth, "I'm seriously going to kill Ginny." She groaned.

"Miss Granger," a silky voice Hermione knew all too well drew her out of her rant; she looked to the imposing potions master with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor" Hermione quickly said, looking down at her feet. "I'll head back inside." She hurriedly went to walk by him, but he blocked the way, "Sir"

"Miss Granger, I…" he trailed off. He then sighed rubbing his eyes, "Miss Granger I'd like to apologize." His voice was so quite Hermione almost didn't hear what he said. She looked up at the tall man, meeting his dark gaze.

"Apologize?" she asked in a small voice, "What for, sir?" Snape just groaned, running a hand through his hair, which didn't look as greasy, he wasn't good at apologies.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, for asking on too many questions that day when testing your potion." He told her rushed.

"Oh," was all Hermione said, as she looked down once again blushing, "is that all, sir? Ginny must be wondering where I went off to."

"Ah, yes, you can go." He told her, mentally kicking himself. Hermione looked up sadly, and then gave a nod. _'Goddamn it,' _he cursed himself. Then without thinking he reached out and grabbed the brunette's wrist, "Hermione," he called.

Hermione paused, at him calling her name, feeling him holding her wrist. She turned slowly to him, her cognac eyes wide. Without any words, he pulled her to him, holding her close. Hermione was shocked at first, but slowly calmed down with his scent of sandalwood. Tears began to stream down the witches eyes, "Why are you doing this?" she asked voice muffled by his chest.

"I'm not allowed to return your feelings," Snape whispered into her ear, "Not yet at least." Hermione looked up from his coat, confused. Her face was shiny with tears, and her eye makeup had run slightly. Snape just smiled, to him it reminded him the day she save him. He brought both hands up to her face cradling it between them. As he wiped tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I'm not going to let you escape," he told her with a smirk. Fresh tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes, making Snape groan inwardly, he couldn't deal with crying women. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into an embrace again.

The two stayed like that for awhile, not knowing that two people watched from a corner, keeping anyone from bothering them. The red-head and blonde shared a small smile, and then moved to give Hermione and Severus space.

Hermione was first to pull away, Severus gave her a small nod, "You should clean up and head back in, you're probably freezing out here in that dress. _'Not much to it, to begin with,'_ Severus thought. With a nod of confirmation from the small brunette, he gave her a small smile, "Then I shall see you at Graduation," he told her, with a small bow he left, robes billowing behind him. Hermione watched him go; confused at first, but then a smile broke out across her face. With a small charm to clean up her tear stained face, she confidently walked back into the Great Hall.

**A.N. Okay that went much, much longer then I thought it would be. So the song was Toxic by Britney Spears, in case any of you were wondering.**

**Now, I was curious if I should write a second chapter, this was originally suppose to be a one-shot but it kinda ran long and I kinda set it up for a second chapter. Maybe a Graduation Ball . if so send me ideas if should make Hermione sing again XD**

**Sorry Severus is really OOC in the end, but I don't really care, because it's my story, and if he did survive the war (which I cried during his death) I think he might have been a little bit nicer, maybe.**

**But I love my Severus! 3 *tackleglomps Snape* **

**Snape: Get the hell off me.**

**Me:No! I love you!**

**Snape: I don't know who the hell you are.**

**Me: Call me Alex! I love you more than Sirius (sorry Sirius)**

**Snape: I don't care.**

**Severus is so mean, oh well, please review I always love review they make my world go around ^^ and don't forget to tell me if you want to see a 2****nd**** chapter or not! Arigato!**

***The links for the Hermione and Ginny's Dresses are on my profile page!**


End file.
